


New positions

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry was surprised the first time Arya rolled him over onto his back and straddled him, riding hard with her strong legs flexing and her mouth latched onto his. "What are you doing?" he managed to gasp out when she allowed him a breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New positions

Gendry was surprised the first time Arya rolled him over onto his back and straddled him, riding hard with her strong legs flexing and her mouth latched onto his. "What are you doing?" he managed to gasp out when she allowed him a breath.

"I like it better this way," she said with a vicious grin. He didn't ask how she'd learned that, or who she'd learned it with - there were many things he didn't know about the past seven years of her life, and frankly was a little afraid to find out. He didn't complain. After all, his cock was still inside her tight slit, and she was moaning as she pushed herself onto him. It wasn't long before he felt her shudder around him, giving a wordless cry that made him shiver.

When she went loose and limp atop him, he rested a moment or two before easing out of her and turning her over onto her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked, but most of the fight had gone out of her.

"You had what you liked, now I'll have my way," he told her, and slammed back into her from behind. She struggled at first, complaining that she was still too sore and sensitive, but he held her down with his greater bulk and stayed in. He moved slowly at first, and was eventually rewarded with a push back from her, her ass against his hipbones. Soon she was up on all fours and arching her back to welcome him in.

"Harder," she ordered him, and he did his best to oblige, though he feared hurting her if he forced his way into her any more roughly. She was mewling again and even... growling? as he fucked her, and he thought she'd peaked again, maybe twice - it was hard to tell anymore, with everything so slick and hot and tight around him. He fought to keep from coming, but it was becoming more and more clear to him that whatever position they were in, Arya was the one in control. "Now," she told him, as if giving him her blessing, and he came, emptying into her with a roar of mingled relief and frustration.


End file.
